


Strawberries

by peninja



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin/Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix - Freeform, Hyunjin/Felix - Freeform, Hyunlix, Jinlix - Freeform, Lee Felix/Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, changbin, changlix, felix - Freeform, hyunjin, nonAU, slightfluff, stray kids - Freeform, straykidsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peninja/pseuds/peninja
Summary: Felix likes Changbin a lot but Changbin has no idea… and Hyunjin knows.“Ya! Wake up. I’m not your girlfriend. I’m Felix Lee stop hugging me.”“Just a little bit more.’’“Wake--““Five more minutes.”_________________________________________________________________________________________





	1. Noodles

Felix likes Changbin a lot.

It was on his 7th month as a trainee when he first felt his stomach flipping and somersaulting at the presence of the other. And, he clearly remembers how and when his huge well sealed feelings started. 

It was one hot summer day and they were busy practicing and practicing and practicing when the older asked for his company to go to the convenience store and eat some ice cream cone together. Well, he blamed it on the heat of the sun and the humid weather for making his cheeks flush a little ruby than normal. But he can’t blame anything for a little fast paced beating of his heart and he knew whose fault it was. It was so cliché but he won’t like it any other way. Nonetheless, he never entertained the thought for he knew he couldn’t go any further. So, he kept it to himself up to this day and he thank the heavens for he thought the other members were one hundred percent oblivious of his growing feelings.

Well, not to Hyunjin.

Unlike how Felix thinks, Hyunjin was one hundred percent aware about Felix’s feelings towards their rapgod hyung, Changbin.  
Hyunjin was too observant to notice every single thing. He notices the smallest details, the slightest mistakes, and even the tiniest change of a person’s mood and he thinks of it as very amusing. But not until he noticed the flourishing one sided love story of their two members.  
To him, Felix is a living paradox. His voice, as deep as the thunder and his oozing charisma hides his real form because to Hyunjin, Felix is the softest and shyest member with the warmest heart, even compared to their youngest member, Jeongin. To him, Felix is like a child that needs to be taken care of. And he knew that he cannot just sit and watch Felix’s feelings shred to dust.

It was a rainy day and the clouds were all gloomed up while they make their way to their music video filming. Hyunjin was busy biting his lips and fidgeting his hair with his sight occupied by Changbin and Felix sitting side by side in front of him. He was thinking of the easiest way to bind their strings together but he was running out of ideas. It wasn’t easy, he told himself. 

His eyes wandered to Woojin and Chan at the back who decided to take a short nap. Chan slowly slid his arm to the yellow stuffed lion Woojin was embracing and tried to steal it away.  
“Ya, this is mine. Go get yourself one.” And with that, Woojin snatched his stuffed lion away from Chan.

There was a single snap in his head as if a lightbulb has been lit containing the brightest idea he had ever think of.  
His lips curved into a smirk and his insides were screaming with anticipation already. 

“Hey, Felix!” Chan and Woojin who were napping soundly didn’t make a stir at the back but Felix jumped in surprise with Hyunjin’s sudden behind hug attack with Changbin having no clue on what is happening.

“Eat Ramen with me later.” Felix’s face lit up like fireworks on a holiday and nodded endlessly.

Hyunjin, with all his might, decided to make Changbin jealous and route him to Felix’s heart. And with that, he slightly cringed and laughed for the cheesiness it sounded. And Changbin still has no clue.


	2. Milkshake

The sky rumbled without showing any sign of tranquility as if it was as problematic as Hyunjin’s thoughts. Hyunjin didn’t make any huge progress since the day he decided to try tying Felix’s and Changbin’s red strings together but he wants to pursue and he doesn’t plan to stop there.  
Also, the only thing that keeps him and his plans go a little bit accordingly was because the more he tries to make Changbin jealous, the more he gets to play around Felix and he enjoys it.

“Hey, sit beside me.” Hyunjin patted the space on the couch that he made for the freckled boy and he beamed a smile when the other followed without having a thought. As soon as the freckled boy occupied the space, Hyunjin felt the other’s tensed aura and he knew exactly why. They will be having a live video chat and Hyunjin on the other hand was more excited than before. He knew Felix felt nervous every now and then especially on live chat mainly because of his not so good Korean but he was also mindful how Felix tries really hard. He cupped the freckled boy’s shoulders and looked into his eyes with the warmest smile he could ever have assuring him that everything’s going to be alright. And that helped Felix a lot.  
Hyunjin thinks of it as an opportunity to his plan and he pats himself inside for being brilliant. Before, Felix and Changbin always sat together in their live video chat but not this time. He eyed Changbin as soon as Felix sat beside him, expecting a disappointed look on his face but to his dismay, his small hyung didn’t give any reaction. So, he decided to sling his arm around Felix’s shoulder instead. 

The taller boy knew fans would notice every single thing that’s happening especially when members are extra clingy to each other. So he proceeded to his plan b.  
He took Felix’s left arm to his back and wrapped it around his waist. Felix looked at him, slightly surprised at Hyunjin’s sudden action but he softened when Hyunjin winked at him and smiled even more. 

Hyunjin is a very tactile person and it's not foreign especially to Felix. He loves cuddles and touch which is the reason why he and Woojin (who likes hugs a lot) get along well. Felix was aware about it but he never gets used to it. Sometimes, he still jumps in surprise when Hyunjin decides to corner him in a back hug and make it gently tighter than usual but he never complains. Not only because there was something about the taller boy’s presence that gives him the sense of being secured in a way but also because he could not deny how Hyunjin’s warmth can be somehow comforting especially in these kinds of moment. Still, Felix couldn’t find the right words to explain.

Hyunjin was in fact not so into the live chat. His mind was only half listening and the other half was on Felix. He felt Felix relaxed a bit and he have never felt any delighted when he saw how the freckled boy could laugh freely at Korean jokes the other members threw. So, he decided to let his arm stay right where it was and watch Felix with glistening eyes.  
They were laughing hysterically to one of Chan’s more than many dad jokes when Hyunjin’s glance absentmindedly landed to Changbin’s direction and he knew he cannot go wrong when he caught Changbin staring at Felix’s direction with an unexplainable look in his eyes. His insides rejoiced at the thought of his plans having even the slightest outcome but the thought of Changbin finally realizing Felix’s undeniable feelings for him suddenly dread on his mind. 

Hyunjin expected himself to feel glad and enthusiastic but there was something hollow that deepened inside his chest. He felt scared and unsure and he doesn’t like it.  
Felix noticed Hyunjin spacing out. It was time to bid their farewell to the fans but Hyunjin was staring straightly on the floor with his free hand on his lips. Felix tapped him on his lap which sent him back to his senses. Hyunjin sighed heavily. As soon as they bid their goodbye, the members whined in hunger. It was enjoyable but it made them hungry at the same time but they wouldn’t want it any other way.

Hyunjin, on the other hand was still occupied with his thoughts. Maybe he was overthinking, he told himself. He looked at Changbin’s direction once again to pick up some clues but the other has nothing to offer so he finally settled to shake his thoughts away and told himself that maybe, a milkshake could somehow keep his hopes up so he told the freckled boy to come with him later and stormed out of the room without a word.


	3. Pancakes and Strawberry Syrup

It was past two midnight and the moon glistens up without the presence of the stars. Felix thought it might rain again. His back was laid flat on the wall with his breathing starting to pick up its normal pace once again. He was dancing his soul out since eleven and it felt good and painful at the same time. It was one of his ways to forget – forget how he misses home and how he felt lonely sometimes. Saying he is happy to debut is an understatement but it’s times like this his mind gets clouded by too much thoughts that pulls him down. Felix muzzled himself and leaned his head a little stronger to wake his senses up and put away his unwanted thoughts. He quickly stood up and decided to dance one last time before he head back to their dorm. He followed the beat and moved to the music not minding if he did it too hard or too cranky. He let himself drown into the beat and indulge in weariness not noticing that there was someone watching him from the side.

Hyunjin was right when he thought of the dance room as soon as he noticed Felix’s empty bed. He watched the freckled boy sway and bounce to the music but he did not feel amused. Hyunjin, as the boy who notices everything immediately noticed how Felix’s eyes stayed on the ground heavily. And with that he knew something was wrong.

Felix stopped midway when he heard the rain drastically pouring once again. He doesn’t despise rain but he actually does when he fails to bring at least a raincoat or an umbrella with him. 

“I guess you’d have to head home soaking wet tonight.” Hyunjin finally caught the other’s attention. He beamed his usual smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Felix jumped slightly in surprise as he met two familiar orbs staring back at him.

“I—I guess you’re right.” Felix shyly smiled as he caressed the back of his head. 

“But maybe we can share?” Hyunjin lifted up his umbrella and tilted his head teasingly. Felix nodded with a genuine smile spreading on his face. Now he doesn’t feel alone.

“Why did you come here?” Felix asked as he picks up his things and slid it in his backpack. “It’s almost three.” He added as he looked at the taller boy who just started to help him arrange his things.

“Maybe I should be the one asking that.” Hyunjin intentionally avoided Felix’s eyes as he waits for Felix’s words.

“Oh—I-- I can’t sleep.” But Hyunjin knew he was lying. Still, he decided not to push further and Felix felt a little grateful for how Hyunjin knew.

“Hey uh-- Wanna watch movies? I have tons piled up on my laptop that I didn’t watch yet. And they are all good. Well, according to Chan hyung.” This was not part of Hyunjin’s plan. Well he doesn’t really have a well laid plan in the first place. All he knows is that he should make Changbin jealous to make him realize Felix’s feelings and that’s all. But this was completely out of the picture. All he wants tonight was to make Felix feel a little bit fine but his heart twists and tensed without him knowing why. 

“But it’s alright if you want to rest. I know it’s—“ Hyunjin suddenly regret what he just said. Who would ask someone to watch movies in 3 am? Hyunjin thought.  
“Let’s watch.” 

“It’s okay. I know it’s too late to ask-“

“Hey, I said I’ll go.” Felix chuckled and it sounded still as deep as the thunder.

“Oh.” Hyunjin smiled shyly and his heart felt at ease but the irregularity of its beats remained. 

Felix felt glad to have someone with his side amidst all the tiring life of a newly debut group and he wouldn’t ask for another person other than Hyunjin. Maybe because of being born in the same year that the taller boy could understand him a little bit more than the others, he told himself and shrugged. But suddenly, the thought of Changbin popped up on his weary mind. He remembered how they used to be inseparable as a duo but never as something what he have with Hyunjin. Though there is a part in him that wished it to be like that, he was glad that it wasn’t for he knew it will be harder for him to shed his feelings away. There are many things that he liked about Changbin, Felix thought, but he knew it would never reach him no matter how he tries to twist the world and he accepted that a long time ago since the day he knew he had feelings for the other. In fact, the thought of Changbin merely come to him these days. And he just hopes that one day, it will completely vanish away.

\--

Hyunjin is not a morning person especially when he slept at five and it’s only eight in the morning. Knowing that he is the hardest member to wake up, Chan gave up and stormed out of the room, but Hyunjin didn’t even make a stir on his bed. 

“Hey mate, can you wake Hyunjin up? Felix nodded as he pulled a quick stretch. A soundly sleeping Hyunjin welcomed him as soon as he got into the room.

“Hey, wake up.” He sat into the corner of the bed and give Hyunjin gentle pats. “Hey, you should pack your things.” Felix yawned but still tried to shake the sleeping Hyunjin. With no response, he decided to come closer and shook Hyunjin vigorously out of sleep. “Hey hey hey hey hey wake up. Hey hey he—“ Hyunjin clicked his tongue irritably and pulled Felix closer that led the freckled boy to fall beside him.

“Hey! What are you doing? Stand up young man!”

“I’m sleepy.” He moved closer to Felix and captured him in a tight embrace, pulling the freckled boy closer to him as well. It was too close that Felix’s eyes were only two inches away from Hyunjin’s lips but Hyunjin’s eyes remained shut.

“Ya! Wake up. I’m not your girlfriend. I’m Felix Lee stop hugging me.” Felix managed to wriggle after a couple of seconds to escape from Hyunjin but unluckily, the other’s arms were stronger.

“Just a little bit more.’’ Now, Hyunjin could not hide the smile on his face even with his eyes closed. Luckily, Felix couldn’t see it.

“Wake--“ Hyunjin cut the boy off and lowered himself, leveling their faces together which left Felix struck once again. He tried to collect his breath and reminded himself to be used to the most tactile person he had ever knew for the nth time.

“Five more minutes.” He then burried his face on Felix’s neck and continued his disturbed sleep.

Felix sighed in defeat and let the other sleep a little bit longer. “Your lips look like strawberries.” He then rolled his eyes and tried to calm his rowdy, messy heartbeats. And with that, they dozed off to dreamland with Felix forgetting about an angry Chan and about the pancakes he made for breakfast – pancakes he made for Hyunjin.

And then there was Changbin, still standing in front of the door who was about to knock but decided not to. Instead, he closed the door shut and lifted his fingers to his lips and motioned Chan to shush. Chan, in the end, just sighed in defeat and groaned in frustration as he looked at Changbin who chose to walk away with a soft smile on his lips.


	4. ConDENSEd Milk

Hyunjin listened to the sound of vehicles quietly passing by the midnight road and the faint sound of the radio playing a not so familiar song nearby. His eyes are still closed and his hands are starting to get cold. The crowded people a while ago were now few, some getting drunk, some on their way home. He slowly opened his eyes and watched them in a blur. With this, he somewhat found the calmness and tranquility his mind was looking for. He sat on the verge of a slide and continued to watch people as they come and go as he shook the stain of rust on his hands. He just wants to forget certain things that he somehow regret and one of them was involving himself in a one sided love story of who knows who.

Amidst the hundreds and hundreds of emotions Hyunjin had ever felt, what he feels right in the moment is a complete stranger to him. It’s not that he ran out of words to say but in fact, he can’t find the words to describe what he is feeling. It’s somewhere between the feeling of getting in trouble and getting enthusiastic but scared all at once and he never felt that before. He blames it on Felix and Changbin but deep down he knew that what has been keeping him up at night was not about Changbin and Felix -- _it was all about himself._

He knew his plans never worked even the slightest. He knew it never reached Changbin as if Felix’s feelings were constellations away, impossible to reach him. But he somewhat knew how Changbin is aware. And what Hyunjin could not understand is that how Felix seemed to accept how it was. It frustrates him to see how Felix seals and locks his heart on his own, not even letting it to shed some light. And what frustrates him even more is how he felt his plan backfiring to him. As if he was the only one affected by the entire crisis he was put into. So, he made up his mind. Maybe it is the right time to stop so, he jumped down and decided to head back to their dorm to sleep his thoughts away.

Hyunjin noticed Felix and Seungmin’s door ajar and decided to shut it close but he noticed an empty bed above Seungmin’s. Felix wasn’t on his bed once again. His mind suddenly forgot his plan to sleep his thoughts away. He knew exactly where to go and his feet moved themselves without thinking twice. He rushed down to the stairs and he immediately scolded himself as soon as he reached the bottom floor for forgetting about the presence of the elevator. Felix dominates his thoughts right away, and that’s what frustrates Hyunjin the most- that one thing that’s keeping him awake at night. It’s all about himself getting occupied by Felix. Hyunjin seeks for an answer but he found none.

He was about to run his way when he felt a tug on his shoulders and it was Hyunjin’s least expected person to see – Changbin.

“Are you out to the dance studio?” Changbin was wearing his usual black jacket with his free hand on his jeans' pocket. Hyunjin’s throat constricts, still not expecting the other’s presence but he managed to nod his head as an answer.

“I mean, to Felix.” Changbin noticed the confusion on Hyunjin’s eyes and with that, he knew it will be a long night.

“Hyung, can we talk?” Hyunjin regretted it as soon as the words slipped out on his mouth. But a part of him says it was the right thing to do. He felt his heart banging as nervousness creeps in.

 

They sat in an empty playground where Hyunjin stayed thirty minutes ago. Changbin rested his hands on the moist grass and stretched his feet so they can relax. There was complete silence between them but Hyunjin felt deaf with his loud and chaotic thoughts.

“Look hyung I want to get straight to the point.” Hyunjin finally broke the silence and let his frustrations out. “I know it shouldn’t be coming from me but-“ He hesitated but his heart pumped harder and the air on his lungs compresses with every word. “Do you even have the slightest clue about his feelings for you?” Hyunjin felt a bag of rice being taken out of his chest as soon as he threw his question but his stomache puckered up inside as he wait for the other’s answer.

Changbin looked up at the midnight sky not saying a word and Hyunjin felt even more frustrated.

Hyunjin shifted from his seat and faced Changbin’s direction. “Hyung,I’m not trying to—“

“He used to like me.” Changbin’s words were trailed with sadness and Hyunjin noticed that.

“Used to.” Changbin smiled sadly as if his words were already proven.

“I-I don’t understand.” Hyunjin was left without words but questions piling up inside his mind. He wanted to yell at Changbin for being an ass, pretending to be oblivious of Felix’s feelings but his body was too drained out.

“D-do you like him?” Hyunjin felt his chest constricting once again as if a fist gets tighter and tighter inside as the words came out of his mouth.

“Do I?” Changbin’s eyes were fixed staring above. He looked calm in Hyunjin’s eyes but there was a brewing storm inside him ready to take him down.

“When you like a flower, you pluck it and keep it to yourself.” He tried to smile and let out a heavy sigh before continuing his words. “But when you love a flower, you watch it grow, help it grow if you can.”

 

“I like him.” Hyunjin felt a sudden pang of pain on his system. His mind clouded up and his thoughts continued to mess up. It was all he want, to make Felix’s feelings reach Changbin, but suddenly he felt as if it was the least thing he’ll ever ask for. He seeks answer on his chaotic mind but he was left with nothing. He tries hard to listen to Changbin’s words but it feels like a knife slashing down his stomach and he never felt as confused in his life.

“Then why didn’t you tell him?” Hyunjin’s voice shakes as it raised not too high to sound exasperated.

“I'm not the one who helps him grow." Changbin felt a dropping motion into his chest as if something inside has shattered. "He doesn’t deserve this kind of feelings.” Changbin’s smile disappeared, still not breaking his gaze into the sky. It was getting harder for Hyunjin to process. And it’s not helping him even the slightest.

“How do you know when someone deserves it or not? How could you know?” His voice raised a little bit higher. He felt hurt, not for himself but for Felix. If he could punch Changbin in the moment then he would but he stopped himself when he remembered their full packed live schedules for the week.

“When it could make the person happy.” Changbin’s breathing gets heavier as if the words he said was a gun trigger he pulled pointing towards him.

“He looks happy when he’s with you, hyung.” Felix seems to look happier when he’s with Changbin. He witnessed how Felix's eyes glimmers whenever the's with Changbin and Hyunjin never wanted to take that away. In fact, it was all he ever wanted - to make Felix happy.

A second of silence occupied the midnight air. The streets were completely empty and the radio playing earlier has stopped but it did not help Hyunjin find his peace just like a little while ago.

 

“You know what else could prove that this kind of feelings were not enough?” Changbin caught Hyunjin’s eyes, breaking his gaze to the sky. Hyunjin froze as if something had hit him inside.

“When you know that there’s someone out there willing to give him the love he deserves.” Hyunjin felt his stomache flipped with Changbin's words and he tries hard to swallow the lump formed in his throat that makes breathing harder.

“I like him but not as much as you do. I make him happy but not as much as you do.” Changbin stood up and shook the dirt on his hands away with Hyunjin still on the ground.

“But you’re both too dense to realize.” Changbin chuckled with a little hint of sorrow in his eyes. And with that, he walked away, leaving Hyunjin with a wild, wild pounding heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha- sorry for that lame pun chapter title! please forgive me!  
> Anyway, please hang on until the last chapter! Thank you for reading!


	5. Strawberry

It is one of those nights when Felix’s bed sat empty and Hyunjin would always – always follow where the owner of the empty bed goes. He felt his heart constricts as he saw the freckled boy lying in the middle of the dark room with arms widely spread out. The stars weren’t as bright as it is but the beam of the moon was enough to see the other. Hyunjin freely laid himself beside Felix who remained still, eyes glued on the ceiling of the dance room. Hyunjin could not deny Changbin’s words. In fact, it was a wake-up call.

He liked Felix since he saw him on an empty rehearsal room one day, following the beat of the music as if his body was made for it. He liked him the first time he heard him speaking with his words tangling and twisting with each other. He liked him when he saw his eyes blink in confusion whenever he tries hard to listen. He liked him ever since he felt a thump on his chest the first time he heard his stuttering foreign ‘hello’ as he bowed to everybody with his unexpected deep voice hidden over a charming face. He liked him even before he knew Felix liked Changbin.

“You’re here.” Felix uttered as his chest pulls up and down with his breathing starting to steady.

Hyunjin smiled faintly and nodded as if the other would see him. He felt his hands starting to sweat despite the cold atmosphere and his heart went loud - his heart that never kept still every time the freckled boy is around. He laid his eyes on the ceiling where Felix’s gaze remains. His cheeks started to heat up, hoping that the boy beside him could not hear his untamed heartbeats.

 “What’s keeping you up?” Felix felt better the moment Hyunjin arrived. His mind stood calm unlike before the other boy came in. There’s always something about Hyunjin’s presence that subdues his unlikeable thoughts because to him, Hyunjin is his sign of peace and he was more than enough.

Hyunjin tilted his head on his side. He likes Felix’s new hair, he thought to himself as he locked his eyes to the freckled boy. And he paused for a second to thank the heavens for creating the most ethereal person he had ever met.

Hyunjin notices everything. He notices the smallest details, the slightest mistakes, and even the tiniest change of a person’s mood yet he was too dense to notice his own feelings and he mentally scolds himself for that. His stomach felt uneasy and his heart kept on getting louder, wilder than before.

Waiting for an answer, Felix tilted his gaze to his side where the other boy lies. Their eyes met but neither of them looked away. Silence beamed in the whole room, occupying every corner as if it was the moment they have been waiting for. Words unsaid became unnecessary for everything - everything was written in their orbs. Hyunjin felt a high amount of electricity running on his system, anticipating, waiting for every single second that passes by. He wanted to stand up and walk out for a minute in order to breathe properly, he wanted to stop time for a while to collect his brewing heartbeats but there’s no backing down. He knew it was the perfect time and he’s ready to unleash it all.

“You.” Hyunjin finally spoke still looking at the other’s eyes, breaking every boundary that the universe had made. “You’re the one that’s keeping me awake.” His hands slightly trembling slowly searched for the boy’s hand and held it tight as if it would secure his escaping heartbeats.

 He never felt any happier when the boy held his’ as tight as he did.

“There’s something I uhm – C-Can I tell you something?” Hyunjin felt the rush of blood in his body and he tries hard not to stutter and find the proper words to say.

He repeatedly chanted on his mind to keep straight and tries to ready himself for a possible heartbreak. No matter how hard he tries to believe Changbin’s words, only Felix could know the answer. Maybe the one sided love story was not Changbin’s after all. Maybe it was his story, he thought. But he promised to himself that he will never allow this chance slip away once again.

Felix nodded and his lips arched into a soft smile, gaze still on Hyunjin. Hyunjin swallowed hard and looked away. He was never as shy and nervous as in the exact moment but his tongue gets tied and his words had gone haywire. Now, he doesn’t know where to find strength. Felix smiled wider at the scene and breathed out a soft chuckle.

“Get up.” Felix suddenly sat up without removing their intertwined hands. Hyunjin blinked anxiously but followed quickly. Now they were facing each other.

Hyunjin felt his chest tearing apart. _Is it the end?_ He thought to himself once again. He felt confused.

“Can I tell you something too?” Felix asked trying hard to look calm despite his deafening heartbeats inside. Hyunjin nodded in confusion and kept on swallowing the lump on his throat as if it could help.

“Your lips-“ Felix leaned forward leaving a decent amount of space to make Hyunjin jump and froze in surprise.

“Your lips really remind me of strawberries.” Felix’s eyes travelled down to Hyunjin’s lips that made Hyunjin out of breath. “I wonder if they taste like one.”

Hyunjin’s whole world fell silent. He felt a pair of lips above his taking out all the senses he has. It was soft, sweet, and warm that it he felt his soul went out of his body. It was exactly as he imagined it to be – well, much much more softer, sweeter, and warmer than he had ever imagined. If that was the taste of heartbreak then he will accept it for the rest of his life and he will never ever complain. He would accept heartbreaks as willingly as he can.

Hyunjin got back to his senses when Felix broke away. He felt a rollercoaster endlessly turning from his chest all the way to his stomach and even the moon would say how much Hyunjin unbelievably likes it.

“They taste like one.” Felix smiled with his cheeks as flushed as Hyunjin's and ran his fingers to Hyunjin’s lips. He had always admired these lips. “And I like you too.” So, he decided to claim it once again and kissed the other with all of his well kept untamed heartbeats.

Hyunjin suddenly broke away and quickly cupped Felix’s face with his hands.

It wasn't one-sided after all. 

“Damn it. Tell me I am not dreaming.” He bit his lip still savoring the flavor of the freckled boy’s lips left on his.

Felix captured Hyunjin’s face just like what the taller boy did to his. “No you are not dreaming so kiss me back.”

 

With that, Hyunjin knew his heartbeats will remain untamed, wilder than ever. And he was more than willing to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sorry for the lame chapter. But still, Thank you so much for reading! Till my next work. xoxo


End file.
